Man's Best Friend
by self-piercing
Summary: Sasuke is encouraged to get a dog, new in town it'll be a great way to meet new people... According to his brother. Just too bad his mutt isn't the friendly door opener he wished for.


_Get a dog_ his brother had said, _get a dog._

Sure he had gotten a dog. A cursed bastard of a mutt. He was some Labrador-German Shepherd mix. The charming and persuasive girls at the pound had reluctantly showed him the dog. He mustn't have seemed like the type to have such an active dog. Normally he would have agreed, but he had just moved to a new city. He didn't have any friends so he needed a companion and had more than enough time.

It was supposed to encourage him to become one of those who own their own shoes for hiking and didn't mind driving for hours to find a mountain he could climb with his dog. Then he would fit better in with his family. He wouldn't be the concrete conquer as his family had dubbed him after finding out just how inactive he was.

 _Sasuke, you're lonely. Get a friend._

His brother was worried about him, that he was all alone. All alone in a new, big city. As brothers growing up in a rural area th ey knew each other in and out. The biggest knew just how unsocial and seemingly mean his little brother was. Itachi didn't take into consideration that his younger brother had moved to get away from everyone, to be alone. The irony of it all. Moving away from their small village to go to a densely populated city.

Sasuke had always felt cramped in their city. Like he had no privacy because everyone in his class knew everything about each other. People had too much spare time which they spent looking after their peers, or invading personal space according to Sasuke. In a big city there were always people around, but their wore blank masks and wouldn't look twice at you even if you were bleeding out your eyes. Also according to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know how this stupid mutt would change anything. For the most part he just lay around where he wasn't allowed, meaning the bed and sofa. He looked so stupid, like someone had pulled a black Labrador coat over a German Shepherd dog's body.

The pink haired veterinary had told him his name was Fox. An even stupider name for a stupid dog. She had said to give him three months to see if they were a match. They weren't. He could already tell after three days. Three days into their new relationship status the dog was ignoring Sasuke. Wasn't even interested in treats.

Sasuke had made an effort, he really had.

 _A dog will love you, even cranky you!_

His brother couldn't be more wrong. He had been wrong for the first time, sorely wrong. That dog did not care for him, not the least. Sasuke was counting the days until he could take the dog back to the shelter. He would leave the pound alone. A dog had been an awful idea. He was meant to live alone until the end of his days.

The dog that supposedly loved long walks almost had to be carried to his car. He had been heavy and smelled awful. Sasuke had a feeling they had given up on him in the dog shelter.

No one talked to him on these walks as his brother had claimed they would, he had even promised women. Sasuke snorted and looked around his living room. Why would someone be interested in that stupid, walking dead attitude dog.

Sasuke had been there almost been living in his flat for two months and he still hadn't finished unpacking. He had his sofa, table and computer, that were all he needed. That and his gaming console of course. He was in no rush to get unpacked.

Being a freelance journalist made him able to do his work when he felt like it and he didn't feel like it when a scruffy beast was lying on his couch. He hadn't wanted the darned animal in his couch in the first place. The dog hadn't responded to his yelling, he had forcefully removed him he had just jumped back in the second Sasuke had turned his back.

He was supposed to write his article about this guy laundering money by running a private orphanage. Story was deeper than he had guessed. Sure he hadn't seemingly wanted the children to suffer from his actions, but he hadn't wanted to pay for staff to take proper care of the children. It was all about profit with this man.

Over-worked and under paid workers tend to be unhappy and frustrated. They had let the frustration out on the children.

Sasuke moved his hands off the keyboard and they jumped for his pocket. Matches light easier when they were hot, so his pocket was the most natural place. He put the box down to take a cigarette out of his box. Curses left his mouth when he realized it was his last.

"I just bought the fucking thing."

The scent of sulfur dioxide entered his nostrils as he took a deep breath lighting his last cigarette. The article made him on edge. Remembering all the stories his source had told him. Beating, locked out in the cold, hiding, neglect. There was no happy stories, there was no light and there was yet to be a happy ending. The man suffered from severe social anxiety. He had only agreed to meet with Sasuke to tell his story. To stop the orphanages that were still operating like this.

Sasuke knew he had had it good growing up. Knew he still had it good. He had a job, but he didn't earn enough to make ends meet. His parents chipped in like the true millennial child he was. He was supposed to go find himself after college. His brother had never lost himself and didn't know what Sasuke was fussing about.

The dog raised his ears as soon as the cigarette smell entered his nose. He whimpered and placed his paw on top of his snout taking a deep sigh. The dog was clearly condoning him. Not happy with his owner and his smoking habits. The door was open so that he would be able to run in the yard.

The dog had waddled out on the first day, looked up at the sun, scuffed and walked straight inside again. So much for putting up a fence.

"I know what you're thinking, but you should know you'd be dead without me!"

True, someone might have picked him up within the four weeks he had to go. He'd never know now that he had adopted the beast that was now turning his back against him. Darned mutt. No good for nothing. Just getting his fur all over the sofa. He'd have to vacuum it every other day.

One look at the watch told Sasuke he'd have to walk the dog soon. Thankfully he was house clean. It was the only thing missing. It'd make the failed project complete.

With his cigarette dangling from his lip he stretched. His arms were stretching up towards the ceiling when his shoulders popped. Fox started growling and let out a bark at the sound. Clearly not a fan of the sound Sasuke produced it one more.

With long and heavy legs he jumped down closing in on Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't able to make his shoulders pop again despite his best efforts. The dog was looking at him with big black eyes, they were so empty a true testimony to how stupid he was. His left front paw hardly touching the floor, he was ready to move closer.

His shoulder was done cracking no matter how much he tried to induce it again. Moving his wrist he produced multiple cracks. The dog came closer and for the first time initiated contact. He yelped several times and laid his head on his lap looking up at him with those black eyes. It was the first time his dog had ever reacted to something, anything. The first time he did anything but to hang around.

Sasuke wondered what the reaction had been about. Wondered why the dog had yelped, it sounded almost sad. Like a dark reminder of its past. Sasuke knew nothing about the dog. Hadn't been told much when he picked him up. The owner had handed him over almost a year ago, probably tired of all its shit.

They had been told the dog loved playing and long walks. He could go on for hours it would be the new owner that caved in before the dog. The dog loved tennis balls and could chase them and even play with them alone. It was a mild mannered dog. He hadn't been tested with children, but the owner said Fox loved to be cuddled by by children when they were walking.

The dog had become apathetic in the shelter. The pink haired vet had go on in lengths about how the dog would change in a new home. That the dog was just stressed and didn't like it at the shelter with all the people and other animals. He was stressed and probably uncertain about what was going on.

With a new permanent home the dog would bloom and come to life. It was shame that it was so dead looking in the pound. It scared families off because they didn't see the dog that Fox really was. They just saw a blanket on the floor.

That was a bloody lie to make him pick the darned dog. If anything the dog was deader than ever. It was like he was wilting.

The dog was carrying a secret. Sasuke tried to find it in his eyes. They were so deep, endless pools of nothing.

"Come on you piece of shit, let's go for a walk."


End file.
